Another Timeline (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)
by Ponypp
Summary: We all know Madoka removed the existence of witches in the end, and we all know that everything ended at least a little happily. But what if she failed, and as result her Soul Gem became so black with hate, it turned into a grief seed. Homura knew now that going back was not an option; this was their future. "It's useless... Truly..." (Kyouko x OC. Rated M just to be safe.)
1. A friendship formed

**_Yay for messed up animes~ But this actually is one of my favorite animes, and I'm having a blast writing it! Sorry for all y'all KyouSaya/SayaKyou fans out there, but there's a Fanfic for you coming out too. Bonus points for all those who can count all of the head puns~_**

**_(Based solely off of anime, not the move Rebellion.)_**

**_I have plans to make SURE that there are new chapter weekly, and I already have three chapters written. Finally I spell Sakura Kyoko as Sakura Kyouko, so do not complain that I am spelling it incorrectly. _**

**_Thank you, and I wish you enjoy! (Kyubey: ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼)_**

We all know Madoka removed the existence of witches in the end, and we all know that everything ended at least a little happily. But what if she failed, and as result her Soul Gem became so black with hate, it turned into a grief seed. Homura knew now that going back was not an option; this was their future. "What's the use?" She sighed aloud. "Going back, only for her and her friends to die and cry, mourn and crumble, turn hopeless and even more distant from me?" She had made up her mind. She set off to kill her only friend, and once she did, she took great care of the grief seed which was left. Never did she use it. Realizing that there was but one way out, she held her pistol to her soul gem. Grasping the grief seed as tightly as she could, she pulled the trigger.

Even the Incubator himself knew that this wasn't the right ending; it never would be. Not unless he turned back the clocks using what was left of Homura's aura combined with his own, and so the story would restart.

But this time, he changed something. He chose an extra pawn to play this little game of his. "Maybe she'll slow them down…" He said aloud. If only he knew…

The one he had chosen may have been just a bit more helpful than the others. Maybe even strong enough not only to save all of the Magical girls, but herself as well.

**_-Melody's POV-_**

Today was my first day at my new school, and was I looking forward to it. I was yet, dreading it at the same time. I wasn't all that good talking to new people, never was and never will.

Quietly wrapping a silver ribbon in my white locks, I smiled. I had decided to do my hair in twin braids. It was a bit harder than a simple ponytail, but today was a special day, and I wanted to make a good impression.

Looking at my watch, I let out a slight gasp as I realized the time. "8:30?! I'm gonna be late!" I yell, getting changed at the speed of light before running down the stairs and out the house. I had no time to eat, let alone make breakfast today! Not even a lunch, but it's fine. I'll just go outside and pick some apples or something.

I lived alone. I have no nearby family, or any friends who would let me bunk with me. But living alone isn't always that bad, it just gets a tad lonely at times.

I was a bit deep in thought, so I hadn't noticed I was about to collide with a girl until I was millimeters away from her. I tripped and fell on top of the poor girl. The girl, now trapped under me, let out a squeak.

"I-I'm sorry…!" I said, quickly getting off of her. I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment, what a great way to introduce yourself to the school.

"It's alright." She said, sighing a bit as she stood up. She was fairly attractive, and that's when I noticed the bag of apples now scattered on the ground.

"Dammit!" She began to pick up the apples one by one, placing them back into the brown paper bag.

Deciding to try and help, I picked up an apple and placed it into the bag. Then another, and another, and another.

After five minutes or so, the bag was once again full of the apples. "So, you got a name?" I heard the fiery red-head ask, a combination of a glare and an impressed look sent my way. "U-Um… My name is Melody, but most everyone calls me by my last name; Shizuka, or Silent if you wish." I answered.

"Well, I'm Kyouko." She said, holding out a hand for me to shake. I shook it as she said, "Nice to meet ya, Melody. Now, why don't we get to class _before _lunch? Last one there has to buy the other ten apples!" She said, suddenly turning and running towards the school.

Had I really already made a friend? I had little time to rethink what just happened, as the girl named Kyouko ran back and grabbed my hand. She began to drag me to the school building. "C'mon, lazy! We're gonna be late!" She said, flinching as a small, ferret-like creature ran over to her.

I blinked, smiling at it. "Aw, it's so cute…" I said, reaching a hand out to pet the creature, flinching as the girl slapped my hand away. "Kyubey! You better not try to-!" She started, cut off by as the creature, apparently named Kyubey, jumped on Kyouko and covered her mouth with its tiny little paw.

_Don't mind her, she's nuts. My name is Kyubey, and I would love to contract you and make you a magical girl!" _Did he just communicate through my mind…?

"A… Magical what?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

_A Magical Girl! You get to fight off witches, and I will grant you one wish as well! _A wish… That could be really useful! Although, I don't have anything to use it on. I mean, I'm happy. I don't need wealth, or immunity, or anything, really.

"But… Mr. Kyubey, I have nothing I want. I'm happy… Besides… I feel like you're not telling me something…" I said, staring at the creature.

_Ah, I'll just let you think about it! _Whoa… Someone's stubborn. And with that, he hopped off of Kyouko and padded away

"Dammit, Kyubey! I finally find a friend and you try to turn her into… Ah, whatever." She sighed before resuming to drag me to the building. "I'll even show ya around if ya want!"

It was a kind offer, and who was I to decline? "Thanks, Kyouko-chan! If it's not too much trouble, I'd be happy to have you show me around!"

She nodded, and again grabbed my hand and dragged me into the building. "These two are grade 8," Kyouko started, pointing to two glass rooms across from each other. "And these two are grade 9!" She said, pointing to two more glass rooms.

And such the tour continued, eventually ending with the return of the grade 9 class room. "I'm a ninth grader!" She explained before walking into the room. As luck would have it, I was an eighth grader. "Well, see you later!" I smiled, waving before walking back to one of the eighth grade class rooms and knocking.

"Ah, come in!" A woman's voice, presumably the teachers, called. I opened the door, holding back a squeak as I noticed how many people there were in the class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Miss?" The teacher asked me.

"I… My name is…" The words just wouldn't come out right, and I didn't know why. As I heard a few snickers and giggles from the students, my lips formed into a frown. "… My name is M-Melody Shizuka… A-and I… Um…" I mumble, holding my head downwards as even the teacher giggled a little. "I live alone, have no family, no friends, and I love cats!" Blurting the words out, I blushed from embarrassment and sat down in a seat in between a scary looking black-haired girl and a pink-haired one.

_Ugh, Kyubey's here… So, how was your intro?" _Was that… Kyouko's voice in my head…?

_K-Kyouko…? Is that you…?! How are you…? _Confusion took over my mind, not allowing me to focus on the lecture my teacher was giving about how eggs could be cooked either sunny side up or sunny side down.

_As I said, Kyubey's here. That means- _She started, interrupted by a new set of thoughts.

_I can allow us three to communicate. Maybe you could too, if you just signed a contract!_

So that was it. He's trying to trick me, was he? _Oh, and my intro went horribly! I-I couldn't think, and now I'm scared! Kyou-chan! There's a scary girl with black-hair giving me a glare! _She was seriously frightening me, she wouldn't remove her gaze from me.

I think she wanted to kill me. I think she was going to.

_Goddammit Homura! Don't worry about her. She's probably just mad because now she can't stare and admire the pink-haired one, Madoka. _I let out a slight giggle at this smiling.

_Ah, alright. Anyone else I should look out for? _I asked, blinking. It's like texting, but impossible to notice. I looked over at the one called Madoka, who was staring blankly at me as if deep in thought.

_Hm… Not really. Anyways, class is about to end. We have lunch next, guess we were really late, huh? _I giggled a bit more, attracting a couple stares from my classmates. Then, as if on cue, the bell rang.

I waited for everyone else to leave before standing up to leave, but I was stopped by this 'Homura'. Madoka was standing next to her, which caused me to blink. Were they partners? Lovers? Or maybe just really good friends…?

"So," Homura began, brushing some of the hair away from her face. "I'm Homura, this is Madoka. By chance have you met an alien space-ferret named Kyubey?" She asked. What an odd question, even odder considering I had. "… Y-Yes…" I answered, shaking.

Was she with him? Did she have plans to make me sign this 'contract' I keep hearing about?

"Man… I was hoping there was still hope for you. Did you make a contract with him?" Homura was jumping to conclusions, thinking I had made a contract with him so rashly.

"No! I-I didn't…" I said, louder than I had thought. Now a girl with impossible hair was walking over, followed by Kyouko. The one with impossible hair was blonde, and it looked like she would be a head in life. She's big breasted, she looked smart, and it looked like she wouldn't lose her head if something bad happened.

"Homura! Quit scaring her!" Kyouko hissed, now standing in front of me. Thank god, finally someone sane is here!

"Where's Sayaka-chan?" Everyone turned to Madoka as she said that. "Isn't she fighting a witch right now or something?" Homura asked, blinking.

"What?! She's fighting a witch, by herself?! She's just a newbie! She'll get herself killed!" The blonde gasped, staring at her.

"You're right… We should go help!" Madoka nodded, looking worried.

"And in a previous timeline, she went mental and turned into a witch." Homura pointed out. Wait… Previous timeline?!

All of this new-found information was swirling around in my mind, unable to make sense no matter how many times I told myself. Witches and previous timelines?

"Guys! Chill!" Kyouko said, causing everyone to shut up. "Just saying how we need to save her won't do a damn thing, now will it?" She asked, nodding as no one said or did anything.

Slowly backing away, I decided to go home and rethink my entire life. I was stopped by Homura's sudden change of positions, now behind me. "Oh, forgot about you." She blinked, staring at me. "We'll have to make sure Kyubey doesn't find you alone, or he'll persuade you into becoming a Magical Girl. So," she started before picking me up and throwing me over her shoulder. "You're coming with us."


	2. The first try

It was silent, no one spoke as they walked. All of this was still sinking in as I was carried by Homura. "I-I can w-walk, you know." I said, breaking the silence.

"Homura! You've carried her long enough!" Kyouko said, grabbing me from her and placing me on my feet and onto the ground.

Homura grunted, shrugging and walking ahead.

"Th-Thanks, Kyou-chan…" I mumbled, walking next to her.

"No problem, but it'll be dangerous in there. Many people could lose their head just by thinking about it. Are you sure about going in there with us?" The question came as a shock to me, I thought that the four of them were forcing me to follow them.

"I… I'm sure." I said after a moment. It's not like I had much to live for anyways, and nothing to do besides this either.

"Alright…" Kyouko said before playfully punching me in the shoulder. I probably appeared sad or depressed, considering I was stuttering and staying silent most times. "Hey, cheer up! How about after this, we go out and grab a bite!" She suggested, smiling at me.

"S-Sure…" I said, nodding and returning the smile offered.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Madoka smiled, raising a fist in the air. "After we beat the crap outta this witch!" She added, giggling. She was a very happy and friendly girl, as if she had not a care in the world. I admired that so, not having to worry about yourself.

"As long as there's tea, I'd be honored to come." The blonde asked. It's funny, I still didn't know her name yet I still found her the nicest.

"Oh Mami, of course they'll be tea! Don't get a head of yourself, almost every little shop has tea." Madoka giggled, smiling.

"Right, right. My bad." She smiled, laughing a bit.

"Guys," Homura began, seemingly shushing us as she came to a wall. "this is it." She said, and as if with magic, an entrance opened up.

"Melody, this is a witch's labyrinth. If you die in here, no one will know. The most you'll get is a missing person report, if you're lucky. We'll only ask once more, but are you sure about this?" Homura asked, turning to face me.

I wouldn't get that report anyways, and no one would care if I did fail to protect myself. "Yes, I'm sure." I tried to sound as brave as I could, even faking a slight smile with my words.

Homura nodded, handing me a pistol, which she had seemingly got out of nowhere. "Take this. It'll at least be able to stop you from dying for a few minutes." She sounded as if I was walking into my own grave. I shuddered a bit, but I nodded and took it.

"Homura!" Madoka gasped. "Don't say things like that!" She said before walking in.

Homura let out a sigh before walking in after her. Then walked in Mami, and finally Kyouko stared at me. "Let's walk in together." She said, gently grasping my hand in hers before walking in. I shut my eyes as I followed, trying to avoid looking scared.

"Is everyone here?" I heard Madoka ask, and I decided now was a good time to open my eyes. It looked like a child's dreamland, sweets were everywhere. There were creatures, ones that I suppose faintly resembled mice.

"We seem to be in the middle of the labyrinth, so where's Sayaka…?" Madoka asked, seemingly confused.

"She might have not made it to this point yet." Homura said, shrugging. "Or she could already be dead." She said, sending a glare my way. Was she trying to tell me something? Maybe… Warning me?

"Homura!" Mami scolded. "Stop saying such things! You must be scaring poor… Melody?" She blinked, noticing that I was walking over to some doll thing. It was adorable, with its reddish-pinkish hair done up in pigtails. It was even wearing a shirt that was too big, making it so its hands weren't able to be seen.

I picked it up, smiling as I gave it a little squeeze. "Aw, what's a cute thing like you doing out here?" I asked it, giggling. It looked so innocent, yet somehow saddening to think about…

"Melody… Get away from that!" I blinked, staring at it until noticing something coming out from its mouth, or maybe she was turning into it? Either way, now I was hugging some snake-like creature, with razor sharp teeth and a grin on its face.

"Melody!" I heard Kyouko scream, running over. She was in different clothes… And she was holding a giant spear. "Let go of that thing!" Instantly, I did as I was told. Good thing I had, because the thing had bit where my head last was.

I shook, staring into the beast's grinning face. I let out a shriek before jumping out of the way as it tried to bite my head off again. What was this thing?! I liked the cute thing better!

"Melody, get behind me!" Kyouko called, looking worried. Without hesitation, I did as instructed and ran behind her. My hands were trembling with fright, and I could feel the sweat fall from my face. I hugged her in fear without noticing, squeaking a bit as I heard gunshots.

"Don't worry, Mami's got a head on this situation." Kyouko said with a slight smile. I looked out from behind Kyouko, only to see that Mami was repeatedly shooting the creature until it exploded, revealing a small, black seed. "At least a grief seed came from this thing…" Homura mumbled, watching as Mami picked it. "Grief seeds can heal a Magical Girl's soul gem! If it gets too dark, bad things happen." She explained, smiling.

Our heads turned as we heard laughter coming from somewhere further into the labyrinth. I stupidly ran towards it. I remember one of them mentioning that this 'Sayaka' had gone insane once. I thought it was happening again, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Melody! Where are you going?" Homura shouted before following me.

Kyouko and the others followed, asking themselves the same question.

After a lot of running and listening, I found a blue-haired girl in a cape, continuously slashing and stabbing a monster, one that already seemed to be dead. The laughter grew worse and worse, until it finally became that of a loon's.

The rest of them caught up to me, letting out a gasp as they saw the girl. This must have been Sayaka, I could tell by their reactions.

"I did it… I don't feel the pain anymore!" She exclaimed, laughing louder.

I knew I would regret helping her, but I did. I walked up at her and tugged at her cape, causing her to freeze. "Miss…" I said, flinching as she kicked me away.

I got up and walked over to her again, this time tugging on her arm. "Miss…!" I said, trying my best to sound sterner. But again, she kicked me away. I was done playing games.

"Her soul gem…!" Mami gasped, staring at a piece of jewelry the girl had. It was black, with only speckles of blue there. "If her soul gem gets any blacker, she'll become a witch!"

"Not again…" Homura mumbled, a frown on her face. She was reaching for a shield-like item on her arm.

I got back up and walked over to her Mami, taking the grief seed from her. Then I moved to the girl once more. "Sayaka!" I screamed, slapping her across the face.

She did nothing. In fact, no one did. It looked like she wasn't even breathing she was so still.

"You're acting so selfish!" I yelled, staring at her. "You're destroying yourself, why?!" I asked.

"… A wish for another must be paid back with the cursing of someone else. This world's horrible, it truly is. It needs equilibrium, and countless must suffer for that to happen. Selflessness for one results in sorrows for another." She said, grin slowly fading.

"You don't get it, do you? These four people would suffer a much greater burden if you do this! You're killing them if you become a witch! Don't you understand…?" I was calm now, no more yelling.

The girl stared at me for a few moments, tears coming to her eyes at this point. I gave a soft smile, gently placing the grief seed to her soul gem and watching as the blackness faded away.

"I was so stupid…" She mumbled, practically flinging herself onto me. "Thinking the things I thought… I almost hurt my best friend…" She cried into my shirt, and I patted her back. "It's alright… The good thing is that you didn't."

I was always good with people, it's probably a side effect of living alone. The others stared at me, looking both relieved and shocked. I smiled at them. "It's all gonna be okay. For now, at least."

-**_Kyubey's POV-_**

She just… Ruined my entire plan? With one action, she ruined it. She wasn't supposed to save Sayaka, yet desire to help the remaining girls defeat her after she became a witch… This was a bad plan. But there's no going back, not for me, not for them.

**_Remember when I said I'd get these out weekly? I was working on revising this one for a while, especially with my problem of calling Madoka Madako. Also, this is a very week writing peace, and my apologizes for that. But... I do have an awesome crossover planned/in the works! I've also been busy with Circus of Deformity, and I've been having writer's block for a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_**


End file.
